Mask de Masculine
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Stern Ritter "S"Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 9 | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = James | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Wandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 495 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest Quincy i należy do grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Stern Ritter. Jest oznaczony literą "S'" - "'The Superstar".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 560, strona 16 Wygląd Jest dużym mężczyzną, mający na twarzy maskę z czarnymi obwódkami wokół otworów i wielką, ciemną, pięcioramienną gwiazdą na czole. Posiada również średniej wielkości jasne wąsy i wcięcie na podbródku. Jego ubiór to typowy biały strój członka Stern Ritter. Ma pas z tarczą na której jest mała gwiazdka, trochę przypominającą pas wrestlingowy. Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|Mask de Masculine atakuje Renjiego Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Wandenreich, on jak i inni Stern Ritter gromadzą się przy Bramie Słońca, stamtąd podróżuje do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Tworzy filar niebieskiego ogniaManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 i z zaskoczenia atakuje Renjiego Abarai, lecz zostaje zablokowany przez kapitana 6. Oddziału Byakuyę Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 16-17 Kiedy zauważa, że Äs Nödt marnuje Blut, mówi do niego, aby nie wykorzystywać tego przeciwko nim. Po chwili zostaje zaskoczony przez Byakuyę, który dzięki swojemu Zanapkutō stworzył pod nim dziurę, w którą ten wpadł. Byakuya zrobił to aby uzyskać przewagę nad Nödt.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 7-8 Gdy Renji w akcie zemsty za Byakuyę, próbuje aktywować Bankai, Mask de Masculine go powstrzymuje i wysyła kilka budynków dalej. Äs nazywa go idiotą, ponieważ przepuścił szansę na skradnięcie kolejnego Bankai, na co on odpowiada, że myślał, iż jedynie kapitanowie mogą używać Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 10-12 Jest zaskoczony przybyciem Ichigo Kurosakiego na pomoc Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 8 Niedługo potem wojska Wandenreich wycofują się z Soul Society. Później, kiedy Yhwach zwołuje zebranie Stern Ritterów, Mask de Masculine jest widoczny w tłumie. Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie grupy, jest zaszokowany, kiedy jego władca mianuje Uryū swoim następcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 4-5 Po zakończonym zebraniu Mask, BG9, Cang Du i Bazz-B rozmawiają na temat ostatnich wydarzeń, wraz z Bazz-B, Mask kwestionuje wybór Yhwacha. Kiedy Bazz-B skacze daleko, Masculine pyta go dokąd idzie. Gdy Stern Ritter mówi, że idzie porozmawiać w Yhwachem, ten mówi, aby zatrzymał się i stwierdza, że Jego Wysokość nie będzie z tego zadowolony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 7-9 thumb|right|190px|Masculine odlicza Hisagiego Podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich na Seireitei, gdy Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Shūhei Hisagi omawiają ostatnie wydarzenia związane z inwazją, Mask atakuje ich z góry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strona 10 Po pokonaniu i wbiciu w ziemię trzech Shinigami, mały człowiek James uderza w dzwonek, informując go o wygranej, po czym Stern Ritter wykonuje pozę zwycięscy. Mask zauważa, iż zajął się wszystkimi potwierdzonymi Shinigami równymi sile kapitana. Następnie stwierdza, że jest mu smutno odnosić zwycięstwa bez publiki. Chwilę później widzi on światło na niebie i zastanawia się, co to jest, po czym Renji Abarai i Rukia Kuchiki pojawiają się w Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 16-18 thumb|left|190px|Mask pojawia się za Kenseiem i Rose Po zauważeniu dwóch smug światła, Mask dzięki dopingom Jamesa postanawia sprawdzić strefę lądowania obiektów. Hisagi stara się go powstrzymać, jednak zostaje szybko powalony. Gdy Stern Ritter chce z nim skończyć, uniemożliwia mu to kapitan 9. Oddziału. Masculine stara się opuścić pole walki, jednak przybycie Rose zatrzymuje go. Członek Wandenreich stwierdza, że nie ma innego wyboru i staje do walki z Kenseiem. Jednak kapitan natychmiast aktywuje Bankai i uderza Quiny w żołądek, powalając go na kolana. Następnie Muguruma wymierza potężny cios mężczyźnie, po czym ten uderza w budynek. Gdy James dopinguje swojego towarzysza, tym samym aktywuje jego zdolność Superstar, zwiększając jego siłę. Mask zaskakuje kapitanów pojawiając się za nimi i posyła Kenseia w budynek, zaś Rose odpycha za znaczną odległość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 560, strony 1-17 Podnosząc się na nogi, Kensei z zaciętą miną zmierza w stronę pozującego Maska. Stern Ritter "S" niespodziewanie pojawia się jednak tuż przed nim. Używając Star Eagle Kick, zapaśnik wbija w Mugurumę kolano, po czym silnie chwyta go za głowę, przechodząc do Star Headbutt. Wytrzymując ból, Kensei zaciśniętą pięścią wyprowadza cios. James żarliwie dopinguje swojego idola, gdy Quincy z uśmiechem zatrzymuje kastet kapitana mówiąc, że już na niego nie podziała. Wykręca przeciwnikowi rękę, by po chwili zadać mu potężny cios w kark. Kapitan 9. Oddziału upada na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strony 1-6 Ranny Kensei chwyta się za złamaną rękę, z której, zabarwiając głazy, wypływa świeża krew. Mask de Masculine spada na niego całym ciałem, a spoglądając na jego obrażenia zauważa, że nie będzie nawet musiał odliczać do dziesięciu. Wtem dobiega go ostatnie nawoływanie kompana. Ciało małego Jamesa zostaje przebite przez ostry kwiat Kinshary, a złoty bicz rozrywa chłopaka na dwie części, zataczając łuki wokół Rose'a. Mask krzyczy, nazywając kapitana tchórzem, który zaatakował bezbronnego fana, lecz Rōjūrō beznamiętnie stwierdza, iż bez okrzyków kompana Quincy nie będzie w stanie uwolnić całej swojej siły. Z groźnym wyrazem twarzy zapewnia, że nie zamierza zmarnować świetnego wejścia, o które zadbał Kensei, a na potwierdzenie swoich słów uwalnia Bankai – Kinshara Butōdan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strony 7-9 thumb|right|190px|Mask przebija swoje bębenki Liczne sploty jego bicza zamieniają się w sylwetki tancerzy ustawionych w dwóch rzędach przed Rose'm. Za plecami dowódcy 3. Oddziału pojawiają się dwie ogromne dłonie dzierżące cienką batutę. Rōjūrō wyjawia, iż Kinshara Butōdan jest tańcem śmierci, dla którego nagrodą będzie życie wroga. Oznajmia, że pierwszym aktem będzie Sea Drift, a na smagnięcie jego batuty, sylwetki okrążają Maska, biczami zamykając go w środku. Ich ruch zalewa zapaśnika w wirze wody, gdy Rose przechodzi do aktu drugiego – Prometheus. Tancerze równo atakują wroga, spowijając go żywym płomieniem. Kiedy przerażony Stern Ritter krzyczy, iż nie może istnieć Zanpakutō kontrolujące zarówno ogień, jak i wodę, i podejrzewa, że ma do czynienia z iluzją, Ōtoribashi objaśnia mu zdolność swojego Bankai. Wyjawia, iż tym, co on kontroluje, jest muzyka potrafiąca odebrać życie, a następnie z uśmiechem szalonego artysty przechodzi do finałowej sceny. Unosi batutę, zamierzając użyć Ein Heldenleben, gdy niespodziewanie Mask podnosi ręce do głowy. Zdezorientowany Rose zauważa, że zatkanie uszu nic nie da, lecz denerwuje się widząc, że przeciwnik uszkodził swój słuch. Nie zdąża zareagować, gdy Mask wystrzeliwuje promień w kształcie gwiazdy, mówiąc, że pokona wszystkie czarne charaktery. Strumień przeszywa ciało Rōjūrō, a zdumiony kapitan osuwa się na ziemię. Zapaśnik wybucha śmiechem, ciesząc się z kolejnego tryumfu. Gdy dostrzega, że Rose wciąż żyje, postanawia definitywnie zgładzić czarny charakter. Ponownie przykłada palce do gwiazdy na masce, posyłając w jego stronę śmiertelne światło. Wiązka zostaje niespodziewanie odepchnięta przez Zabimaru wicekapitana 6. Oddziału. Podnosząc okulary, Renji przedstawia się jako kolejny czarny charakter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strony 10-17 thumb|left|190px|Mask kontra Renji W ślad za Renjim, przed Stern Ritterem "S" spada także Rukia. Abarai mówi, by nie traciła swego czasu i zajęła się kapitanami Ōtoribashim i Mugurumą. Mask nie słysząc ani słowa z rozmowy, wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu. Kuchiki zgadza się zostawić przeciwnika wicekapitanowi 6. Oddziału, a sama zabiera pokonanych kapitanów z dala od miejsca potyczki. Mask de Masculine pogodnie zauważa, że jego poprzedni przeciwnicy także nie chcieli walczyć we dwoje, będąc takimi samymi tchórzami. Dodaje, iż bycie tchórzem jest normalne dla czarnych charakterów i pozwala użyć Renjiemu wszystkich brudnych sztuczek, jakie ma w zanadrzu. Abarai informuje, że będzie wystarczająco tchórzliwy, by wygrać. Zapaśnik wciąż nie słyszy słów wicekapitana, lecz podejrzewa, że powiedział on coś błyskotliwego. Głupawo przypomina sobie, że przecież pozbawił się słuchu, a odwracając się, przykłada rękę do ust, wołając swego kompana, Jamesa. Ku zdziwieniu Renjiego, przepołowiony chłopiec odpowiada na wezwanie idola proszącego o gorący doping. Kiedy podnosi okrzyki na cześć gwiazdora, bębenki Maska regenerują się, dzięki czemu może doskonale słyszeć wroga. Zniesmaczony Renji na próbę nazywa Maska obrzydliwym, a ten słysząc zniewagę, rusza na Abarai. Używając Star Rocket Headbutt, Quincy tnie powietrze jak rakieta. Zanosi się śmiechem, obiecując, że zmiażdży Renjiego, który tymczasem nie przejmuje się zmierzającym w jego stronę Stern Ritterem. Tuż przed zderzeniem chwyta miecz i wbija przeciwnika w ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 562, strony 1-9 thumb|right|190px|Mask cięty przez Renjiego Mask podnosi się z donośnym krzykiem, oznajmiając, iż Renji mocno rozgniewał go tym atakiem, popełniając duży błąd. Jego muskuły naprężają się, a na skutek złości kolejna gwiazda pojawia się na jego pięści. Wymierza w wicekapitana Killer Punch, każąc przyjąć mu cios sprawiedliwości i wyjaśniając, że gdy znak pojawi się na jego ręce, siła ciosów wzrasta dziesięciokrotnie. Abarai jednak gołą dłonią zatrzymuje wymierzoną pięść Maska, a mrużąc oczy stwierdza, że być może Killer Punch nie jest w stanie zabić Shinigami. Zapatrzony w swoje zdolności de Masculine krzyczy, iż czarny charakter nie zablokuje technik bohatera, po czym wyprowadza niezliczone ciosy, zamieniając budynki w stertę gruzów. Nagle dobiega go wołanie fana. Mały James przeprasza, a jego ciało ostatecznie się rozpada, po szybkich cięciach Renjiego. Mask krzyczy, że ma do czynienia z tchórzami, którzy potrafią atakować tylko jego publiczność, a uśmiechnięty Abarai zauważa, że zabił go, gdy przeciwnik bez sensu niszczył okolicę swoimi "ciosami sprawiedliwości". Dodaje, iż nie sądzi, by Quincy mógł jeszcze raz odnowić swe siły, a gdy kolejny raz zostaje nazwany tchórzem, wyjaśnia iż wszystkie czarne charaktery nimi są. Podnosi przy tym swój Zabimaru, tnąc rzucającego się na niego Maska.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 562, strony 9-17 Moce i umiejętności Wielka moc duchowa: Duchowa moc Maska jest na poziomie porównywalnym lub większym niż Shimigami rangi kapitana.Manga Bleach Rozdział 499, strona 5 Zwiększona siła: Był w stanie bez problemu zniszczyć podłogę używając jedynie rąk i wysłać Renjiego kilkanaście metrów dalej, a nawet rozszarpać Zabimaru w Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 10-12 Ekspert walki wręcz: Mask wykazał się ponadprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami w dziedzinie walki wręcz. Jest to jedyny sposób jego walki. Posługuje się on profesjonalnymi chwytami wrestlingowymi, takimi jak DropkickManga Bleach; Rozdział 502, storna 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 560, strona 8 czy Elbow Drop.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strona 15 Co więcej, Masculine jest na tyle sprawny, by dodatkowo stosować własne techniki walki. :* : Mask kopie swojego przeciwnika z kolana z ogromną siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 2 :* : Chwytając przeciwnika za głowę, ściska ją z całej siły i uderza nią o własną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 3 :* : Mask wybija się z miejsca z niesamowitą siłą, po czym uderza głową w przeciwnika. Siła tego ciosu jest wystarczająca, aby przebić się przez kilkanaście budynków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 562, strony 8-9 :* : Technika, podczas której Masculine w charakterystyczny sposób kopie swoją ofiarę. Cios jest wystarczająco silny, aby uderzona osoba przebiła się przez kilka budynków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 10-11 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Masculine jest twardym mężczyzną; chwytając Zanpakutō Renjiego, nie ponosi żadnych szkód. Jedynie wyłania się z dymu z kilkoma zadrapaniami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strona 10 : Mask zyskuje większą siłę, zapał i wytrwałość, gdy co najmniej jedna osoba dopinguje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 560, strona 17 :* : Układając palce wokół gwiazdy wytatuowanej na czole, Mask wystrzeliwuje strumień energii w kształcie gwiazdy, który jest na tyle silny, że zdoła przebić Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej, takiego jak Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi‎.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 14 :* : Dzięki atrybutowi "Superstar", im bardziej Mask staje się wściekły, tym gwiazda na jego ręce rośnie. Im gwiazda staje się większa, tym silniejszy staje się ten cios. Chociaż Masculine twierdzi, że ten ruch powinien być dziesięć razy potężniejszy niż poprzednie, nadal nie dał rady chociażby przebić się przez gardę Renjiego po treningu w Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 562, strony 11-13 :* : W swojej ostatecznej formie, którą przybiera dzięki odpowiedniej ilości dopingów ze strony Jamesa, Mask jest w stanie użyć ciosu, który pozwala mu uderzyć przeciwnika stojącego nawet milę od niego. Inną nazwą tej techniki, której użył Stern Ritter jest .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 563, strony 9-11 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi